guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pyre Fierceshot
Why Can we have a Charr hero? I mean they have destroyed our lands and now it is our "Hero"? Silly Anet.. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 15:58, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :Probably the same reason why we have Morgahn as a hero --Gimmethegepgun 16:01, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :Um, way to generalise? It's not like every Charr is bad, and they've shown how they were tricked by the Titans. In EotN's time, the Charr are in the middle of civil war between the fanatics and those who realise the mistake made. Capcom 16:03, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::Not every charr is bad? Why did they invade Ascalon then? I do not see the point how charr being our friends. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 16:06, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::And remember, you do sort of join up for some quests with a couple of dead Charr in Torment (A Flickering Flame/Dismember the Titans) --Gimmethegepgun 16:06, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::Dude, you think every single Charr in existence invaded Ascalon? You have serious problems if you think a small group of a sentient species is indicative of the species as a whole. Capcom 16:08, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, just look at the U.S.: Lots of people wanted the Iraq War and got the war, but many people didn't want the war at the same time. Exactly the same, the bigger or more powerful group went to war, ignoring the smaller or less powerful group --Gimmethegepgun 16:10, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::"Small group" wtf? the invasion wasn't a small group, it was huuuuuge (like scene at great northern wall mission) —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 16:12, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Do you have accurate records on the total charr population north of ascalon? Without that we cannot tell whether it is a small group (relatively) or not. Lord of all tyria 16:13, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::But they have huge fur, and I don't like woman with hair on places where it shouldn;t be. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 16:14, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Ugh, I knew people would jump on my word choice there. Who says they aren't a small group compared to the Charr population as a whole? We have no idea. The point is that you can't take a sample that happens to be one group of a species and apply it to the whole. Would you look at the Stone Summit and claim all Dwarves are evil? Capcom 16:18, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Dunno, perhaps they are. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 16:38, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::This is not hard-core rules (HCR) Neverwinter Nights, where saying anything out of character (eg 'LFP quest'), could get you kicked/banned on some servers. It's guildwars, where stories don't make sense, you follow the plot blindly with only one or two options with no real consequences, it's fun --Nela 21:29, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :(resetting indent) Sorry, but no. Are all the humans in the game blatantly evil, just because the White Mantle are? Are 100% of the players in the game completely clueless just because there's a few noobs laying around? --Gimmethegepgun 16:41, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::point is that I don't want to call a Charr a hero. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 16:43, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::Fine then for all the heroes you should refer to them as "customizable henchies" from now on --Gimmethegepgun 16:44, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::It'll be fun bringing Pyre Fierceshot along for the Prophecies missions, and in the bonus pack's two Charr invasion missions. Anachronism FTW! -- Gordon Ecker 19:11, 13 July 2007 (CDT) I thought red links were better than pages with no info... —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 16:56, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :You mean the name, species, and profession of a hero = no information? Jora doesn't even have her profession revealed yet. Capcom 16:57, 13 July 2007 (CDT) The Charr aren't entirely responsible for the destruction of Ascalon - they were tricked into it by their false gods, the Titans (under the control of Abaddon). As such, those who no longer believe in the Titans should probably be considered as 'good guys'. Planeforger 01:22, 15 July 2007 (CDT) Talk about racism. I don't see people complaining about Zhed or Talon Silverwing even though centaurs and tengu have been enemies as well. Not to mention that some charr help us in the RoT --Blue.rellik 11:46, 15 July 2007 (CDT) Agreed. Clearly, the situation in the Charr homeland is similar to Kryta, with the White Mantle as the powerful, embedded cult and armed resistance in the form of the Shining Blade. Would you call all Krytans evil because of what the White Mantle did? Of course not. Same sort of thing. Although I have to say, it's a testament to just how gutwrenching the Searing was, and how effectively villainous the Charr were in Prophecies, that they can provoke a reaction like that. :P Arshay Duskbrow 15:09, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :What if there was a Freedom Fighter gang up in the north, and Pyre was there leader and desides to join you on your journey. That would make sense of this Charr hero. ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 13:23, 23 July 2007 (CDT) Omfg, Charr hero! Charr ftw! ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 06:22, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :I know- I was hoping this would happen too, after Zhed showed up. My only hope now is that they add in a Tengu hero, too- like an Assassin or something. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.101.109.85 ( ) }. ::Yeah, Tengu assassin looks awesome too ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 12:48, 23 July 2007 (CDT) Touchers... Think 4 toucher teams will be popular? -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 22:24, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :You stick to that, and i'll bring more searing flames in mine ;) — Skuld 02:27, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :: The both of you are scary... --Kale Ironfist 04:19, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah, that's kinda creeping me out. Considering I know what it's like because of when my ranger went through RoF, I'd just go with 4 barragers. And IMO they should give some mobs innate burning immunity and give more with burning-immunity skills --Gimmethegepgun 10:44, 15 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Rspike...... The Hobo 16:06, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Heroes suck at spiking, you gotta give them the order to do it and you can only click so fast --Gimmethegepgun 16:07, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::I know, it's a fun idea though. The Hobo 16:09, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::The idea of 3 interrupting hero rangers sounds nice. But really, they should have 2 Paragons, 2 Ritualists, 2 Assassin, 2 Dervish, and 2 Mesmer heroes in EOTN, just to balance it out with the other 5. I was thinking 2 Paragon heroes + Paragon player would be pretty kick ass in PVE--Darksyde Never Again 23:09, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::But if they did that for Heros, then suddenly the old heros would be outnumbered, rather then the other way around... there would be three each of Rits, Paras, Sins, Dervs, and Mesmers, but only two each of the rest. ::::::::what would be good though is three each of all the core professions maybe, and two each of the rest... at least that makes more sense, eh? Or just give us a Super-Hard Mode update, with extra heros for the empty spots. (you need to beat all missions and vanquish all areas in Hard Mode before you can go to Super-Hard Mode. In Super-Hard Mode, every mob is level 30+, every boss has five elites, and you can't heal.) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:16, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::I read that... and i think my brain shut off for a second. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 24.190.54.20 ( ) }. ::::::::::I was beginning to like the idea of super hard mode until u mentioned no healing :P-- MageMontu 04:11, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Yeah, Vampiric weapons pretty much suck in Super-Hard Mode. (So do Monks, but that's beside the point.) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:14, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :In response to the response to my response(try to stay with me) what i meant was two heroes for: Paragon, Dervish, Mesmer, Assassin, and Ritualist, to balance it out with the others, who would also have one for each. Thus giving us 3 heroes of each profession. ::Would be nice if they did that for Nightfall, actually... that way, Nightfall would have two Heros for every profession, and EotN would have one for every profession. Maybe put the extra Ritualist in Factions, the extra Assassin in Nightfall, and the Mesmer in Prophecies. Having the first Assassin in Factions made sense, since it was a Factions-exclusive profession, but then they go and make the Ritualist impossible to get without getting to end-game Nightfall... I mean, making it hard to get the Ritualist made sense, but they didn't go out of their way to even it up with the Assassin. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:06, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Dashing Good Looks He's damn handsome for a Charr. -Haakon 06:55, 26 July 2007 (CDT) : agree ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk]] 07:48, 26 July 2007 (CDT) ::Don't get any ideas. The Hobo 00:33, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :::Furries go home! :P Arshay Duskbrow 05:46, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I'd tap that --Blue.rellik 06:34, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :::::I'd click that maybe, possibly even double-click, but only if he wasn't using his skills correctly. (quit being such a naughty boy and cast that spell, damnit!) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>]] 06:46, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::I wonder if he dances.-- Hopefulaltruist 07:02, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::I hope he gets a armor similar to the female elite sunspear armor --Blue.rellik 08:12, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I want to see some female Charr. Mrrow. :3 - Registered User who can't remember his account/pass >.<